


【海参乙女】The Greatest View

by constants



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, young haytham
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constants/pseuds/constants
Summary: 年轻的Haytham Kenway吃了个亏呢译自汤不热重新翻译了一遍
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Original Female Character(s), Haytham Kenway/Reader
Kudos: 2





	【海参乙女】The Greatest View

**Author's Note:**

> 年轻的Haytham Kenway吃了个亏呢  
译自汤不热  
重新翻译了一遍

年轻的海尔森肯威没什么可惧怕的，无论是抵在他脖颈的利刃还是夜晚的鬼影，他都能以一种大多数人都无法维持的冷静处理大多数情况。这位年轻的圣殿骑士阅尽了无数可怕而血腥的行为，有些是他的杰作，有些则不是，因为似乎没有什么能让他退缩——也许除了那个令他为之倾倒的女人，而且那个女人还拒绝他。大家都说海尔森是一个很有魅力、体态健美的年轻人，他很少展露出笑容，只有少数人有幸看到，正因为如此，他对于来自异性的关注并不陌生，坦白地说，这位年轻的圣殿骑士从来都没有像他的同事那样渴望得到它，事实上，他宁愿一个人待着，也不愿与一群轻浮的女人挤在一起。但就像所有故事中的大多数男主角一样，总有那么一个女人，那个在他胸中点燃火焰，成功使他朝思暮想的女人。  
“(Y/n)，”他轻声唤道，悄悄走到她身后，靠近她的耳朵。她正在图书馆里看书。  
“海尔森，记住我的话，下次你再这么做我就会——” 她低吼着，啪的一声合上了面前的书。  
“什么?用剑刺向我吗?”他回敬道，这伎俩对他来说太常见了。  
“那太轻而易举了……我还没想好，但我会想办法，”她朝弄地笑着转过身来，“你一定是有什么原因才来烦我，说吧，你要做什么?” 她把手放在腰部，向前倾斜着身子，装出一副很感兴趣的样子。  
“我在想——”  
“不行。”她插了一句，然后转身把书放回书架。  
“你还没让我说完。”他咬牙咆哮道。  
“好吧，每次只要你一开始就说‘我在想——‘，你那可笑的脑袋里就会冒出一个想法，后来我发现忽略它才是明智的。” 她恶狠狠地朝他笑了一下，他也朝她翻了个白眼。  
“哈哈…真是明智。不管怎么说，我想知道你今晚是否愿意陪我去参加舞会。”他脸上闪过一丝微笑，后又转瞬即逝。  
他的心跳加快了，他能看到粉红色的红晕爬上她的脖子，落在她的脸颊和耳朵上。她又挪了挪身子，很快地把目光从他身上移开，然后又看向他，“舞会？为什么？”  
海尔森也问过自己同样的问题，他正竭尽全力抑制自己的紧张。“你是女人，女人喜欢聚会之类的，不是吗?”他开玩笑说，想让气氛轻松一些。  
“我不知道，我从来没去过。”她说得有点太严肃了。接着又是一阵令人尴尬的沉默，海尔森感到有点紧张。  
“除非你已经和别人有约了，否则对于我来说这个舞会将会非常无聊。”他把手伸进上衣口袋，递给她一张折叠的羊皮纸。“ 这是邀请函，如果你真打算和我一起去的话，我七点在那儿等你。”  
“Um…谢谢你…我可能不会去，所以别抱太大希望。”她不敢相信地低头看着羊皮纸，兴奋极了。但是她将自己的情绪掩饰得很好，所以他看不出来。  
那已经是几个小时前的事了。海尔森现在正在舞会上，一个人。他低头看了看怀表，当他意识到7点已经过了，现在已经快7点半了的时候，他开始感到焦虑不安。他环顾人群，眼睛扫视着一大群陌生的男男女女，他们在舞池里又说又跳。他看着他们的脸，他们的微笑，他感觉有些嫉妒。他在期望些什么?他开始感到失望，于是他走上楼去，决定远离他周围的情侣，好让自己好受些。他溜达了一会儿，偷偷溜进一间客厅，找到一个无人的阳台，从那里可以俯瞰下面种满玫瑰的花园。他解开外套的扣子，仰靠在阳台上仰望天空，不禁叹了口气。  
他知道，她根本不可能为他而垂青，为这样的女人一时的示好而如此心潮澎湃是愚蠢的，能和她走到了这一步已经很幸运了。尽管年轻的圣殿骑士试图说服自己并没有感到沮丧，但是一想到如果她知道自己现在既失望又难过，肯定会当面嘲笑他，这个事实让他更加难过了。收到邀请函以后，她一定是回到自己的房间里，暗自嘲笑他看上去多么愚蠢，“他甚至一边颤抖着一边递给我邀请函！”他甚至能想象到她会如何讽刺他。  
“海尔森，”一个甜美的声音从背后在他耳边低语，几乎把他吓得魂不附体。  
“Jesus!”他跳了起来，从阳台上向后退去，转身去看罪魁祸首。  
她就像他幻想中的那样美好，站在阳台后面，面露灿烂的笑容，抬头望着他，他一只手放在胸前，屏住了呼吸。  
“上帝啊(y/n) 你到底为什么这么做?!该死的刺客，一直鬼鬼祟祟的。”他盯着她，脸上带着一丝愠怒。  
“我说过我会报复你的，你总是这样对我。”她站起来，越过阳台，海尔森盯着她看，出乎他的意料，他并没有觉得羞涩。  
她穿了一件普通的礼服，样式很简单，绝对不适合在舞厅里穿，但她看起来绝对漂亮极了。即使在周围微弱的银色月光下，这种颜色也能让她的眼睛呈现出细微的阴影，这种风格也能衬托出由于她平日身着刺客服而隐藏的那份魅力。她的头发梳得像一条光滑的丝绸，披散在她一边肩膀上，形成一个精致的波浪，他还能瞥见她脸上的妆容。  
“哦天啊。”他停滞住了。  
“怎么了？”她低头看着自己，他看得出她已经被盯得浑身不舒服了。  
“你…请原谅我但是你看起来美极了。”他说完，目光直直看向她的眼睛。  
她脸红了，“噢，快闭嘴。”  
海尔森微笑着走上前去，信心重新开始在他心中涌起，“来吧，你让我等了这么久，你至少欠我一支舞。”  
她叹了口气，紧张的捏了捏自己的手臂，“我不…我不知道怎么跳。”  
“来吧，跳舞很有意思。”他向她伸出手，她犹豫地接了过去。  
除了乐队从室内发出的低沉的乐声外，其他什么声音都没有。一首华尔兹舞曲正在室内回荡着，他的手放在她的腰上，一步一步地把她拉近。他们两人都不擅长跳舞,她仍旧不时的被自己的裙摆绊到，但除了绊倒和两人不一致的步频,这是他们有过的既是最完美的又是最糟糕一次舞蹈。她踩在他的脚上，他就会离得太远，而她又会撞到他，但在整个过程中，他们只是看着对方的眼睛，微笑着，真诚地微笑着。在那一刻，他们不是圣殿骑士或（前）刺客，不是杀手或学生，他们只是享受彼此陪伴的两个人，两个普通的人普通地跳舞。  
“要知道，有那么一会儿我还以为你不会来呢。”海尔森低头看着她，咯咯地笑了起来。  
“好吧，如果这条愚蠢的裙子不是那么难穿的话，我早就来了，”她咬牙说着，差点又被裙子绊倒了。  
“我很高兴你来了。”他微笑着说，她歪着头。  
“我也很高兴。”她微笑着抬头看着他的眼睛。  
他们跳了一小段舞，谁也没有注意到他们逐渐停止的舞步。他们现在面对面站着，不再跳那笨拙的华尔兹，他的手搂着她的腰肢，她的手覆在他的胸膛上。尽管外面寒冷刺骨，但彼此之间的亲密无间使他们共享温暖。当海尔森低头盯着她时，他无法控制自己地慢慢靠近她的脸颊，手指轻轻抬起她的下巴。  
“别告诉我你爱上我了。”  
“如果说我是呢?”他问道，微微一笑，扬起眉毛。  
“我会告诉你，你是个白痴。”她回答。  
“为什么这么说?”  
“因为你应该早一点，”她说，然后缩小他们之间的距离，用双臂搂住他的臂膀，柔软的唇瓣朝他探去。  
他回吻她，甜蜜而略带热切地、紧紧地搂着她，然后松开她。“你是在告诉我，我等得太久了?”  
她对他笑了笑，又吻了他一下，然后回答道:“久的刚刚好。”


End file.
